Sweet Music
by PinkDaisies4
Summary: We know Edward plays the piano beautifully, but will he and Bella be able to make such sweet music together? And will Edward ever be able to look at his piano the same way again? A/H, One Shot


**Hey Guys! So this is my first story, so please take it easy on me! LOL! Please take the time to review so I know if writing more stories is something I should pursue!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

  
**

The soft notes drifted through the door and enveloped me in a soothing embrace. I closed my eyes and let the melody flow around me.

The evening breeze was warm against my skin. I smiled as I pictured Edward sitting at the grand piano, his hands flowing sensuously across the keys.

I stood up and crossed the patio. I walked through the French doors and over to the dais where the piano and Edward sat in all their glory. The first few buttons on his white shirt remained undone, tempting me with a striking sliver of his chest.

His eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful as he played. I made my way around the piano without alerting him to my presence, and placed my hands gently on his shoulders. His fingers never faltered, but he cocked his head to the side in acknowledgment.

I stood for a few moments and reveled in his amazing amount of talent. I smiled inwardly as I watched him play. Without meaning to, I slowly slipped my hands from his shoulders to his chest. I brought my cheek down to touch his and slipped my hand into his shirt. I could feel his heart beating under the warmth of my hand and felt his breath quicken at my touch.

Deciding to be a bit brazen, I flicked my finger around his next button and popped it open. I could feel his smile. I turned my head and kissed the hollow beneath his ear, all the while Edward continued to play. I slipped my hand farther down his chest and caressed the soft skin of his stomach. I moved my kisses down his neck to the exposed skin on his shoulder.

His breathing was slightly picking up pace but on he played. It was maddening. It was becoming a test of wills and I would win. I kissed back up his neck and gently nipped his earlobe. I slowly traced my fingernails across the soft skin of his chest and stomach, eliciting a small hiss from his perfect lips.

I brought my hand out of his shirt but pressed my body gently against his back and leaned over him. I purposely pressed my breasts into him as I put both arms around his body to finish unbuttoning his shirt.

"Isabella…" he purred. "Do not start something you won't finish." Was that an invitation? Though Edward and I had what you may call a "physical" relationship, we both remained virgins. I didn't know what it was about this night that made me feel so seductive, but I liked it. I liked the effect I clearly had on him.

"Who says I won't finish Edward?" I whispered softly into his ear.

His hands flew from the keys and he turned quickly on the bench and grabbed me around the waist, deftly placing me in his lap. I straddled him as he turned back to face the keys, his eyes filled with and intense lust I had never seen in them before.

"As long as you let me, love, I will make sure you finish. Over and over…" he whispered seductively. He gently pushed me back against the piano, and my arms spread out along the length of the hard ivory keys to support myself. I threw my head back as his lips brushed against my throat. He trailed kisses down my skin, leaving traces of a burning fire in his wake.

His hands moved from my waist, up my sides, and to my breasts where he gently kneaded the soft mounds. I let out a low moan and licked my parched lips. I lifted my head to look upon my Edward. His green eyes were locked on mine and his brow was furrowed as if he were trying desperately to control himself.

He reached up and placed his hand behind my neck, then he pulled me into a scorching kiss. Our lips tangled with one another while my hands knotted in his hair. He was holding me tightly to him and I never wanted to be released. His tongue gently licked across my bottom lip and I parted them for him.

I felt as though I was drowning; drowning in the most blissful sea of sensations. I felt his hands toying with the hem of my shirt and I lifted my arms in the air to show him it was alright. He delicately pulled the shirt over my head and tossed it to the floor. I felt my long hair brush across the skin on my back and it made me shiver.

"Are you cold?" He asked, nothing but concern in his eyes.

I shook my head and pulled him back in for another mouthwatering kiss. He broke the kiss and leaned me back against the piano again, keeping one hand between the soft skin of my back and the corner of the keys. The other hand traced patterns across my stomach causing goose bumps to form on my flesh. He leaned in and placed tender kisses on my bra covered breasts. I longed to feel him against my skin. I arched my back and reached my arms around my body to rid myself of the irritating garment.

Once I had undone the clasps I leisurely slipped the straps down my arms and let it fall to the floor. I still couldn't explain why I felt so completely uninhibited. Under normal circumstances, my cheeks would be flaming at the look in Edward's eyes as he took in my half-naked form. Right now the only thing aflame was my heart. It felt full, like it might burst. There was only one thing I wanted right now, and he was looking back at me the same way.

"Bella…" he whispered quietly. He looked for a moment like he was trying to pick the perfect words. He pulled me in closer to him so our lips nearly touched and I could feel the tips of my breasts brushing against his bare chest. "Bella…" he began again. "I want so badly to make love to you, right here, right now…" He looked longingly into my eyes.

My heart felt lighter than it ever had. He was all I wanted, for now in this moment, and forever. I bunched my fists in his shirt and replied, "Please, Edward. Please make love to me."

His lips came crashing into mine and I tore the shirt from his body. The kiss was becoming frenzied before he pulled his lips from mine. He stood up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He turned and laid me down on the piano bench. My hair spilled over the sides of the bench and I grasped the beautiful black wood above my head. Edward stood over me and leaned down to unbutton my shorts. He took his time easing them down my legs, making sure to brush his fingers along my skin causing me to sigh. I could feel the liquid heat in my core, waiting for Edward to touch me where I needed it the most. This feeling had become a need.

He bent down and grasped the bench on either side of me then he took one of my breasts into his mouth. I gasped and arched my back up to him. He took his time lavishing each breast before trailing kisses down to my stomach. He nipped my belly button lightly before moving lower still.

He let his hands trail down the sides of my body as he came to kneel at the end of the bench. He looped his fingers on either side of my panties and gently tugged them over my hips and down my legs until I was lying on the bench, completely exposed to him.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen Isabella," he mumble softly. It was sexy when he use my full name in this context. He ran a hand up each of my legs and grabbed onto my hips. He looked me in the eye and smirked at me before lowering his mouth to my hip. He trailed hot kisses on each side before placing one directly on my core.

I gasped his name and raised my hips toward him. He held my hips more firmly, then lowered his mouth back to my heated center. He tenderly caressed me with his mouth, lavishing attention on the most sensitive parts.

It was a bit of a stretch for my feet to reach the floor and my legs began to shake from the pressure my toes were under. Edward noticed and, without breaking his perfect rhythm, slid me to the end of the bench and took each of my legs in turn, placing them over his shoulders. The man apparently had many talents.

He increased his pressure and his pace, making my breathing come in sporadic pants. I could feel my muscles tighten as my release drew near. I was growing dizzy from the overwhelming sensations and then it happened.

"Edward!" I cried out as my release nearly knocked me off the bench. Edward held me to him until my quaking limbs began to relax and my breathing returned to a somewhat normal pace.

I opened my eyes and Edward's face was inches from mine. "I love you," he whispered. His sweet breath fanned across my face. I lifted my head and nipped his chin playfully. "I love you too."

He placed one arm under my knees and the other behind my back and lifted me up off the bench. He placed a light kiss on my lips before walking a few paces and sitting me on the edge of the piano. He stood in between my legs and peered at me between a thick rim of lashes. His gaze made my heart stutter. He was looking at me with complete reverence.

"Bella…" he whispered. I put a finger to his lips and leaned forward to unbutton his jeans. I slowly pulled the zipper down and pushed gently on the waistband until the material fell around his feet. He casually stepped out of them.

I sat for a moment, trying to catch my breath, before moving my fingers to the top of his boxers. I felt his sharp intake of breath as I slipped my hand into them and gently stroked him. His hard length was hot and throbbed with our matching needs. I pulled my hand out slowly and caressed the soft skin across his stomach. I placed a kiss on his chest before push his boxers down. It was so quiet in the large room I could hear when the fabric hit the floor.

He sighed and brought his eyes back to mine. He was asking me again, simply with a look if this is what I wanted. I nodded my head reassuringly and smiled shyly.

He pushed my body back across the silky wood of the beautiful instrument and climbed up next to me. I lay back on my back with him above me when I began to panic.

"Oh my god, Edward! What if we break your piano?" I cried out.

He responded with a silky laugh. "Oh, Bella…for one, this is an incredibly durable instrument. Two I would just buy a new one if we did, and three…well, this is our first time and we won't exactly be getting all wild and crazy...I don't want to do anything that will hurt you…" he trailed off with a sad look in his eyes.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked, placing my hand on his cheek.

"Bella, love, I just hate that this is going to be a bit painful for you …" he closed his eyes and dropped his head to my chest.

I thought about his comment for a moment before a smile played over my lips. "Then make me forget about that part," I said seductively. I didn't want him to think I didn't want this because there may be a little bit of pain involved.

He lifted his head and stared at me for a moment. I could almost see the moment when what I said registered, as his eyes clouded over with lust. He began kissing my face, placing light kisses on my forehead, my eyelids, my cheeks…he gently brushed his nose against mine and I giggled.

He moved his kisses down my jaw, past my chin and down my neck. I felt his tongue flick across the skin of my shoulder and down further still to my breasts. His kisses fanned the heat mounting inside me again. I arched my hips into him, showing him that I was ready.

A smile crossed his serious lips and he positioned himself above me. He leaned on his forearms and brought his face close to mine. I could feel the tip of him at my entrance and my eyes widened at the contact. Not wanting him to mistake my expression, I leaned up and kissed him. I kissed him with everything I had in me. All my passion had built up to this moment and I was ready for him.

I adjusted my position so he could enter me more freely and I rose my hips to him, never breaking the kiss. He pushed into me tenderly and I could feel myself start to stretch to accommodate him. The tingling sensation grew as he slowly pushed deeper, never rushing the moment. I could feel the love rolling off of him in forceful waves. It was a testament to his love for me that he controlled his own need to put mine first.

He deepened the kiss as he pushed the last bit of the way until he was filling me completely. I had never felt anything like it before, the sensation had me reeling. He paused and let me adjust before he began pulling back.

I gripped his shoulders tightly as he began to thrust. He looked down at me and I couldn't help but smile. "Oh god, Bella…" He seemed as speechless as I was.

The fire in my body was spreading outward from the place Edward and I had become one. It spread through my veins like venom, out towards my limbs, causing my fingers and toes to tingle.

His hands fisted themselves tightly in the lengths of my hair, like he was trying to hold on for dear life. His forehead was creased and I watched as a tantalizing bead of sweat dripped from his cheek, over his jaw, and down his long neck. Just looking at him was making me hotter.

I threw my arms above my head and turned my face into one of them. I felt like I couldn't breath; the pleasure was almost becoming pain.

I wrapped my legs around Edwards waist and began to move my own hips to match his strides. He groaned aloud at the new friction this created. He released my hair with one hand and brought it down to my hip, where he could better control the pace we had set. His other hand raised above my head and circled around one of my delicate wrists. I reveled in his dominance.

His long, steady strides were going to be the death of me. "Edward, please…" I whimpered. "Please, I need more…"

He looked down at me and spoiled me with his heart stopping crooked smile. He only nodded in response and pushed himself deeper with each stride. I didn't know what to do with myself; what to do with my hands, so I settled for tangling them in his beautiful bronze hair and pulling his face to mine. His lips crashed against mine and I savored the closeness. He gently nipped my bottom lip as he began to pick up his pace.

I could feel it, my release was co close. My toes were curling in anticipation. "Edward, I'm…going…to…" and then it happened. With one deep, hard thrust he pushed me over the edge. I cried out and dug my nails into his shoulders. He buried his face in my neck and continued driving into me. Another wave hit me and I couldn't help but cry out again. I was coming undone in this mans arms.

He raised his head just as he met his release and I was able to look upon his beautiful face, knowing it was I who caused the expression of pleasure I saw there.

Our breathing came in ragged pants as he laid his head on my chest. I kissed the top of his head and pushed back the sweat-dampened hair from his eyes. When he caught his breath he rolled off me and pulled me into his arms.

"Bella, I don't know what to say…" He said shyly into my hair. "That was…"

"Incredible." I stated simply. He nodded.

"I couldn't imagine sharing that with anyone but you. Nor would I want to. Thank you, Bella." He said lovingly.

I smiled as I lay with my head on his chest, listening to his heart slow back into a normal rhythm. "I love you Edward. I never _want _to share that with anyone but you…forever."

"I like the sound of forever with you," he murmured. He began humming softly and caressing my back lightly with the tips of his fingers.

After a few moments Edward rose and got down from the piano. He walked to the couch in all his naked glory and grabbed a blanket. I watched the muscles in his body flex as he walked back to me and lifted me down. He carried me back out to the patio and wrapped the two of us in the blanket and laid us down on one of the long patio chairs.

We lay wrapped up in each others arms for hours. It was lying there with Edward, under the glow of the stars, that I realized I was able to be so confident tonight simply because the time was right. I was ready to share my whole self with him.

"You know, Bella, I will never be able to look at my piano the same way again," Edward laughed.

I giggled into his chest. "I may not be able to play the piano like you, but it seems as though we make some pretty sweet music together."

He didn't say anything for a moment, then he burst out laughing. "Yes, I agree we do. What do you say we go back inside and compose a symphony?"

I thought about it for a moment before asking, "Aren't symphonies rather long and intricate?"

"Exactly my point, love." He grinned down at me before lifting me from the chair and carrying me back inside…


End file.
